A Christmas Surprise
by Golden Suze
Summary: Peter Kay's Car Share - My take on John and Kayleigh attending Donna and Rick's wedding. A few surprises lay in store.
1. Chapter 1

**My take on John and Kayleigh attending Donna and Rick's Wedding.**

* * *

 **Peter Kay's Car Share: A Christmas Surprise**

 **Chapter 1**

It was the day of Donna and Rick's wedding. 7 inches of snow had fallen in the North West between Christmas Day and today itself. Preparation for the big day was certainly going to throw up one of many challenges, thanks to the weather conditions. Getting to Abigail's Church before 2:30 for the guests was certainly going to prove very tricky, to say the least. The church and Haigh Lodge Hall were easy places to find. The hall was a proper massive building, it also happened to be a swanky hotel. John and Kayleigh weren't surprised that the couple's parents had forked out their money on having the reception there, in the indoor and outdoor facilities.

Three days earlier John had taken Kayleigh to his mam's house for Christmas Dinner. She and his Nana Rose got along with each other like a house on fire much to John's delight. Later in the evening, Kayleigh was left with the kids while John and Paul were playing Fifa 15 on Paul's PlayStation 4. Sophie had warmed to Kayleigh more than Ben did. The two talked about celebrities and hair/beauty. They realised they had a lot in common with each other. Sophie declared she wanted to become a hairdresser by the time she's 21, her. much to the amusement of her brother.

All in all, Kayleigh was a hit with John's family. His mum, Doreen liked her so much, that she pulled her son to one side by his wrist, asking him if he thought Kayleigh might finally be the one and when will he get down on one knee to propose her.

"John, I know you don't want to rush things, after what happened with Anna and Charlotte. I think Kayleigh is a lovely girl. Finding love during a car journey, how romantic You're crazy about her, aren't you?"

"I am. Everything's happened so fast between me and Kayleigh. Didn't get off to the best of starts. She spilt piss on me on our first Car Share together."

"Oh dear." Doreen chuckled. She placed her hand on John's shoulder. "Well, some relationship don't always start off great. Take me and your father. You know what the silly bugger did, he only went and asked my best friend Sheila at a rock and roll ball, didn't he?" Tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks while she reminisced. It was such a funny story to tell. John gave a "What were you bloody thinking, dad?" look upwards to the ceiling as if he was communicating with him.

"Anyway. I think there was always a spark there between me and Kayleigh. I suppose we were scared to act on our feelings when we thought we wouldn't be car sharing again."

"But you did what you thought was right, you followed your heart in the end. What I'm saying is John. I think it would be lovely if you proposed to her."

"What? Mum, we've only been together for three months. I can't. Not yet. I just need time to think things through, day by day, that's all. You know the funny thing is, she has been dropping me the hint that she's put a deposit on a wedding dress about three times since we' started courting."

'Courting, this word John had been taught by his father from the age of 16. After he caught his son trying to kiss the next door neighbours' daughter Dawn in the back entry. _'Girls, women deserve to be treated with courtesy and respect. Listen here. You have to ask a girl out on a date, not try and kiss her straight away. Then if she says yes. That's when you know you're courting.'_ John's father's old-fashioned advice had in a way, influenced his way of thinking throughout his mid 20's to early 40's.

"Well, there you go..." John's face dropped from being reasonably cheerful to being suddenly embarrassed. "I'm only joking. Your face is priceless. Listen, when you feel the time is right to propose to her, it's up to you. I promise I won't nag you again."

"You sure?" John double checked with her. He nearly had a slight panic attack when she insisted on him proposing to Kayleigh. Of course, he knew within the next few months or a year or two he will have to find the courage from somewhere, to get down on one knee and surprise her with his proposal.

"Me nagging you, John. I don't think there's any need for me to write my promise down on paper. I'm as sure as Simon Cowell on The X Factor when he gives the thumbs up to a contestant." Doreen had a hilarious, mischievous side to her, which she enjoyed showing off every time she had the family around for special occasions; birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas and New Year.

Once John and Kayleigh left his mum's house. She was curious to know what he and Doreen were chatting about, while she had been playing football with Ben and Paul in the back garden. She kept falling over embarrassingly on her arse in the snow whenever she tried to shoot at goal. Nana Rose even managed to laugh a couple of times as she watched on in her deckchair.

"Your Mum and Nana were lovely. So glad I met them today. Sophie said she liked my hair and she asked me why does it look so wavy at the bottom? Aww, bless her. Hope she does become a hairdresser. I think she'll be a brilliant stylist to the stars" Kayleigh was so happy with how well the day had gone, spending it with John's family.

"Yeah, I think so too. Our Paul didn't look too happy when she said about wanting to become a hairdresser." John remembers the look of surprise on his brother's face when his daughter announced her future ambitions.

"Well, he can't make the decision for her, can he? It's her choice to make when she grows up. John, can I ask you something?" Kayleigh got on well with Paul, who loved sharing one or two very funny stories with her about his brother. John had once got his arm wedged in a machine at the Blackpool amusement arcade while trying to retrieve a cuddly toy from a grabbing machine. The second story, John ended up stuck in a lift with Paul O'Grady while on a tour of the old Granada Studios.

"Yeah. Go on." John held his breath. His gut feeling told him, she will want to know what he and his mum were talking about. He couldn't blame her really, seeing as he'd left her in the lurch, after originally promising he would join her outside in the garden to play football.

"So, you and your mum, what were you two chatting about?" Kayleigh was curious to find out what nice words Doreen will have said about her.

"Oh, you know stuff about work. Have I given that horrible boss of mine, a piece of my mind yet." John smiled.

"Surprised she didn't call the Nob head all the names under the sun. Did she mention me? I could swear I felt my ears burning as if someone might have been talking about me when I was outside in your mum's garden." Kayleigh liked his mum and was hoping for him to reveal if she had received John's mum seal of approval.

"Well, mum said she liked you and she said she's glad to see me looking happier than ever." John half lied to her. He hated himself for doing so. She didn't deserve to be fobbed off especially by him.

"Nothing else?" Kayleigh wasn't sure whether to fully believe him or not. If he wasn't being completely honest with her, she knew pressuring him into revealing what Doreen said, wouldn't be the right thing to do. She was pretty sure John would tell her when he's good and ready.

"No..." John couldn't face telling Kayleigh not quite yet, over his mum trying to encourage him to propose to her It wasn't that he was afraid to open his mouth and let her guess the rest of what he was going to say. No, he thought if he did decide to pop the question, he had to go down the traditional way of pulling this off, by keeping quiet until when he finally chooses the perfect moment and perfect place to surprise her.

"Oh. Okay. Hey, do you mind if I cuddle up to you? because I'm bloody freezing here." Kayleigh shivered. Her winter coat wasn't warm enough for her. Having a cuddle with John hopefully should do the trick.

"What, while I'm driving? Christ, you do pick your moments, don't you?" John raised his voice unexpectedly, while still keeping his eyes clearly on the road ahead. She was bloody mad to suggest a possible a warm-me-up cuddle with him while he was supposed to be driving. Better to have one later when they're off the motorway, he thought.

The conditions he was driving the Fiat 500L in, were what could only be described as risky and dangerous.

"Uh yeah!" Kayleigh said, a little stunned by his snappy behaviour. Perhaps the cold weather was getting on top of him and he was feeling worn out from all the travelling he's had to do today. Travelling back and forth, up to almost an hour and 15 minutes. _Bless him. 'He could certainly teach Our Mandy a thing or two about getting out the house instead of staying on her arse in it until New Year's Eve'_ she thought.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Course, you can cuddle me. Just promise me one thing. Don't squeeze the life out of me, will you? Because last time you ended up doing this, took me 3 hours to get the feeling back in the front of my neck and my back." John felt awkward and bad for raising his voice. He knew hadn't meant to react in the wrong way.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kayleigh dipped her head, blushing and biting her lip nervously.

"Yes, so you should be. Come here then Miss Trouble Maker" John placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her towards him. The feeling of her nestling her head on his shoulder sent the warmest and fuzziest of feelings straight to his heart.

 **xxx**

 **\- 3 Days Later -**

John now looking dapper in a tailored made grey suit was on the road again. Despite both their wedding invitations cards specifically indicating 'No Plus One'. John and Kayleigh still intended to go together. She would get lost if she tried to drive up there to the church on her own. Knowing Kayleigh she was likely to turn up at the wrong church.

\- Forever FM was playing a ton of Christmas adverts, some of which were boring him to tears and making him want to switch to the Now That's What I Call Christmas CD, Kayleigh had given him as a Christmas present.-

He even had a top hat on the back seat. Kayleigh talked him into buying it but he didn't feel he should wear it in case he upstaged Rick. He was only a wedding guest, he wasn't the one getting married. Married. That word again, the word that he couldn't really forget in a hurry. Getting engaged after 3 months would feel like a bit of a whirlwind if he got round to proposing to her. John felt like he had now become a new man. Over the past few months, he had slowly bid farewell to the bashful and playing it safe side to him before welcoming this loving, open and thoughtful side to him.

The SatNav lady was misbehaving herself, much to John's annoyance. John's new car, a White Fiat 500L, came with hundreds of problems mainly the SatNav flicking itself on whenever it feels like. Even when he tried to give Kayleigh a goodnight kiss on Christmas Eve, the bloody nuisance decided to spoil their moment. Kayleigh found it rather hilarious.

"Please make a U-turn."

"I can't do a U-turn. I'm in the middle of the motorway, love. Honest to god." John placed his chin on the steering wheel for a few seconds, seeing as the traffic was moving slower by every minute.

"Prepare to make a right turn at the bottom of the road."

The car was finally edging nearer to the end of the junction, much to John's relief.

"Please make a right turn, carry straight on before then making a left turn."

"Can't have this today of all days." John quietly said to himself. He'd arranged to pick up Kayleigh at 11:30 that morning. Minutes later the White Fiat came off the A58 and was now heading through the town, Mandy's house was only a 5-minute drive away.

"You have reached your destination." The SatNav Lady happily announced.

"What? I don't think so, love. Listen. you're already on thin ice. No thanks to the other night. Picking your moment to tell me where my next destination was when I was trying to give Kayleigh a goodnight kiss. I've had it up to here with your shenanigans" John pointed out one or two mistakes the SatNav Lady had made.

The SatNav went quiet. "What's up? are you sulking now because I told you off?" John asked. No reply was given. John immediately assumed that was the end of that then. "Good. Glad we got that sorted then."

He put Forever FM back on after giving it a rest for 20 minutes. The station was playing Kayleigh's favourite song, All I Want For Christmas' as the White Fiat was pulling into Mandy's road. John pulled the car up right outside the gate. He was surprised they were still playing the song, three days after the big day.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
Thereupon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you  
You, baby"

He gave a beep of the car horn, to let her know he was waiting outside. Out of nowhere, he heard loud singing coming from one of the bedrooms. So he glanced up at Kayleigh's bedroom window and saw the novelty heart lamp glowing. He gave the car horn a second beep, it was then the blinds were opened, Kayleigh was standing there unveiling her V neck silk purple knee-length dress. Just looking at her in that eye-catching dress quite literally took John's breath away. He didn't allow his mind to drift off into a daydream sequence for too long.

Kayleigh came out of the house and gave a twirl on the pathway. John thought she could give Naomi Campbell a run for her money with modelling skills. He liked her cardigan she was wearing to cover her arms. John being the gentleman he is, opened the door for her and took her handbag which she had brought with him. It had her phone, lipstick and hairbrush in it.

"So what do you think, Jonathan? Like what you see?" She did a curtsy for his eyes only. Kayleigh was certainly in a very happy mood that morning.

"You look a million dollars, Kayleigh. Come on. Quick get in before some local Ted Two tries to woo you from me." John proudly gave his verdict and then advised her to get in the car before she caught the attention of some sexy single male neighbour, who might be watching them.

"As if they would. Besides I'm quite happy being in love with my boyfriend right now and having all his babies soon..." Kayleigh said with a very visible smirk. John had gotten used to her round-the-clock teasing about what she had planned for their future together.

"You best put that crystal ball of yours away Mystic Kayleigh. We've got a wedding to get ourselves to, remember." John reminded her, as she lifted the bottom part of her dress up upon getting into the car. She almost flashed herself in front of him, much to his shock which was then quickly replaced by amusement.

"Sorry. Did I just?" Kayleigh realises what she had done as soon as felt it bunched up on the seat. She therefore quickly put the hem of the dress back into place and then relaxed back in her seat, once she put her seatbelt on.

"Yes, you did, you nearly dropped a right clanger there" John confirmed. Keeping a straight face was a skill he knew very well he couldn't master. Within a matter of minutes, the white Fiat was driving down the long stretch of road, away from Mandy's house.

"John stop it. You'll set me off." Kayleigh was on the verge of laughing herself.

"I can't help it. It's you, who sets me off not me." He glanced over at her briefly before returning his attention to the road. "You really do look gorgeous in that dress you know." John really was blown away by how fabulous she looked.

"Thanks." Kayleigh dipped her head momentarily. She loved it every time he took an opportunity to compliment her.

"So which way do you reckon we should take to get to the church from here?" John knew Abigail's church was 40 minutes drive away from Bury. Parking was going to be a nightmare, so a minute walk was no doubt going to be required.

"Why don't you ask your No.1 fan? Shall we?" Kayleigh smiled knowingly.

"Eh? what you talking about?" John hadn't a clue who she meant.

"The SatNav Lady." She assumed John was being deliberately thick. She was impressed. He had definitely learnt a thing or two from her, in that department.

"No chance. She'll get us lost." John didn't want anything to do with listening to the SatNav's poor sense of direction.

"Worth a try." She gestured with her hands.

"No." John was adamant.

Kayleigh didn't feel she should say no more, so she changed the subject to what festive decorations Rick and Donna will have decided on for their wedding.

"Elsie said..." Elsie a name who always struck a fear in John's thoughts, every time her name was unfortunately mentioned. "Donna wants the decorations at the church to be like something out of a Hollywood movie. Oh god, I hope Rick doesn't start giving a speech at the reception about how he and Donna got together. Everyone will be looking at me, probably thinking 'such a shame you never went out with Rick, Kayleigh. He's such a nice guy Urgh.'

"He's not a nice guy. He's a bit weird if you ask me." John never liked Rick. This was a well-known fact. He hadn't liked what Kayleigh told him about once Rick trying to go with her first, slapping her arse before he moved onto Donna.

"I know, tell me about it. I'd rather talk to Donna more than him." Kayleigh liked having chats with Donna during lunch breaks when Rick was busy working and couldn't find the time to hang around with her.

"Me too." John nodded his head in complete agreement.

"Thank god he's not getting married in that crap Mrs Brown costume." Kayleigh giggled. She remembers how she and John both thought at the Summer work do a few months ago, that Rick looked ridiculous/nothing like the character in it.

"Don't let him or Donna hear you say that." John didn't want to see her landing herself in trouble with the happy couple.

"I don't care if the both of them hears me. I'm speaking the truth. You thought the same as me if I remember correctly on that night" Kayleigh strangely had a good memory of that evening despite spending most of the night of the party, having to listen to Elsie slagging off her cheating husband which resulted in her getting drunk...fluffy drunk.

"Aye, I did. Surprised you remember. You were...what were you...leathered? Steaming? No...you were funny drunk that's it!" It was John's turn to wind her up and boy did he rise to the occasion.

"Cheeky fish. I was fluffy drunk" Kayleigh gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"So you're denying what you said that night?" The punch on the arm didn't put John off from asking one last question.

"Course, I am. Since when did you become Sherlock Holmes?" Kayleigh giggled. John was becoming too cheeky for his own good.

The snow fell lightly through the air, not as heavy as it had done three days earlier. The worst of the weather was beginning to ease off and was now making travel on the road trouble-free and safer. Kayleigh couldn't wait to dance with John at the reception. Come to think of it, she couldn't wait to hear what unpredictable song Rick and Donna had chosen for their first dance.

"What song do you think they've chosen for their first dance?" Might the song be an improvement on Wrecking Ball or a poor choice? Kayleigh couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, I've heard a rumour they both like One Direction songs." John suggested. He'd heard a lot of light-hearted rumours about the staff, some you could piss yourself laughing at once you've heard it or some which made you think 'hang on that's something that would happen to me.'

"It'll be Whatever Makes You Beautiful knowing them two. " Kayleigh said without thinking.

"Ooh get you. Don't tell me you're a fan of One Direction." John was impressed with her quickness when it came to making a random guess. She was getting too good at this.

"Me, a fan of One Direction. Please tell me you're joking Jonathan?" The fake outrage on Kayleigh's face said it all. The band's music wasn't her favourite style of music.

"Oh sorry, I must apologize for my mistake. I thought you were." John knew she didn't like their songs. She liked better songs than One Direction's.

 **xxx**

The time was now 1:15 pm. What should have been a 30-minute journey had turned into an hour and 45 minutes journey. There had been an accident on the junction and cars were now being diverted off the road, meaning John had to find a new route to get to the church. The only other route he knew, would take a 15-minute drive from where they currently were. He had to drive through the Lancashire countryside. John put his foot down once the car was out of sight, away from the motorway.

Kayleigh gazed over at John, with a tight-lipped smile. She was seeing a whole new side to him. "I hope we get to see some horses. I mean it would be nice to get a photo with one in the background."

"Kayleigh we've got no time to take a selfie with a horse! We've got a bloody wedding to get to"

"Alright Ok. Maybe we could get one on the way back tomorrow. I mean we've booked a room for the night, haven't we." Kayleigh winked her eye at him in a suggestive manner.

"So we have. Nice hotel it is." John responded. Since the beginning of December, he hadn't felt as nervous or uncomfortable about them taking their relationship to the next stage. He had a few moments at work, where he fantasized about Kayleigh in swimwear on holiday. Dave Thompson wasn't best pleased and dismayed when he had learnt about John dating a one of the Promotions Rep and how it happened to be Kayleigh Kitson of all people.

"It is. Have you thought about maybe the two of us taking our relationship to the next level? I know I want to but I know you've been giving me mixed signals. I just want to know what your thoughts are." She was unsure what he must be thinking, so she needed to find out if John was ready or not to take their relationship further.

"All the time. That time I came over to yours three weeks. Thought you might have worked out then, why I was desperate to take you upstairs because I was...gagging for it wasn't I. But Steve wouldn't leave us alone would he? Sort of ruined my chance there didn't he?"

"This time it'll be different. No Steve. No one phoning or texting you or me. John, I want tonight to be about me and you more than us attending Rick and Donna's wedding reception"

Kayleigh wanted tonight to be special. She loved John but the thought of them having never slept with each other, worried her.

"Kayleigh, I'm not fobbing you off if that's what you think. Look, I'm ready if you're ready." John announced.

"What right now here in the car?" Kayleigh placed her hand on her chest, her mouth agape.

"No! not right here in the car." John looked at her like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard her say. She was gagging for it more than him.

"Sorry I thought you meant we could do a warm up in the car before we...you know...have sex later tonight." She whispers, half concealing her mouth with her hand.

"Kayleigh. That would be classed as...I can't believe I'm saying this...Dogging." John didn't like having to bring up that word after a previous encounter which he and Kayleigh had with a dogger, who they'd mistakenly believed was a dog walker.

"Urgh! Eww! Dogging. Oh god, wish I hadn't suggested it now." That word was nauseating enough to hear than actually attempting to imagine what kind of activities, doggers got up to with each other.

The White Fiat was now passing by cottages and village shops, one of the shops' was aptly named Fellaini's hairdressers. John soon caught a glimpse of a street sign for the church, which indicated the church may be a mile or two away. The car started slowing down and indicating it was running low on diesel.

"John, did you forget to fill the car up with Petrol?" Kayleigh asked. She slipped up again, confusing petrol and diesel for the 100th time. No surprise there.

"Diesel."

"Diesel."

"Not filled the car up since the 23rd."

"Oh, no wonder then. What are we going to do now? Walk?" The only option was left to walk it, seeing as there was no buses or taxis anywhere around.

"Bollocks to walking in this weather. We'll manage it." They weren't far from the church, surely the car won't give up on going that extra mile.

\- Minutes later -

The White Fiat had come to an eventual stop outside a French restaurant 'La Bastardes'. "Well, that's it then. We're both gonna have to get out and try and push the car along the street." John was forced to change his mind.

"What? Not in this dress I'm not, Jonathan!" It was Kayleigh's turn to be annoyed, for a change.

"We don't want to be late, do we?" John tried to persuade her with helping to push the car along the road. The place looked extremely quiet and there was no hardly any other cars passing through the village. "I can't manage it on my own, can I?"

A minute later; Kayleigh had reluctantly agreed to help John and was now giving the car one or two pushes every 30 seconds. John and Kayleigh were doing well with getting it along the road, despite her wanting to have a rest for half a minute. It was when they saw the church up ahead, John decided to do a big massive push of the car which then backfired spectacularly. John ended up missing it, he fell sideways on the grass verge and his arm landed in a slushy part of the grass. The sleeve of his suit was now wet and his upper jacket pocket was covered in mud.

"Oh My God! John! John! Are you okay?" Kayleigh went to check on him, little realising the car behind her was slowly rolling back. John knew straight away, he'd forgotten to put the brakes on the car.

"Never mind asking me if I'm okay. Quick stop my car it's rolling back down the street!" John shouted. An instruction she quickly followed. She couldn't run in her heels, so she struggled to keep up with it. Because of the panic on her face, her hair soon fell out of place and looked a bit wild. The car eventually ended up in the car park of the local village pub. Thankfully there was no damage to it, not even a scratch.

Kayleigh spoke to the manager of the pub and told him who the car belonged. She had asked him to make sure it wasn't removed by anyone.

Kayleigh then returned to John with the news, that his car was safe. He'd managed to get to his feet without the need of any help. Kayleigh noticed how his hair now looked sexy and ruffled.

"Christ, look at the state of you. You look like you've had a catfight with Rachel." John chuckled to himself. Her hair looked a right state. Her dress looked very creased.

"What?" Kayleigh placed her hands on her hips. Still managed to look divine in her dress despite her now wild appearance. She didn't like Rachel's name being mentioned.

"I'm joking." The two of them burst into tears of laughter temporarily as they began to walk up the road together. Kayleigh linked her left arm with his.

"You better had be. Anyway never mind how I look. Look at the state of you John." She had to point out his current appearance as well.

"I know. I don't think I look too bad. Not bad as the time I fell over on my arm and had to wear a Peppa Pissin Pig arm sling." John had always considered that day in early July to be the most embarrassing day of all for him.

Kayleigh laughed softly and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek when they got to the gates of Abigail's church.

"What's that for?" John asked. He was touched by her latest affection for him.

"For you being an amazing boyfriend to me." Kayleigh smiled.

They entered the church to find the wedding had already begun. Rick and Donna were there at the altar and everybody had taken their attention from the happy couple to John and Kayleigh.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**My take on John and Kayleigh attending Donna and Rick's Wedding.**

* * *

 **Peter Kay's Car Share: A Christmas Surprise**

 **Chapter 2**

A few muffled chatter and whispers followed John and Kayleigh, while they were quickly trying to find the seats and avoid further embarrassment. The worst thing of all, they had entered the church just as the vicar was asking the question "If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Donna couldn't believe how long they were taking to find their seats. Two of the sales colleagues Esther and Darren watched on as Kayleigh had managed to find her seat as well managing not to knock over one of the festive candles that had been placed at the end of the oak church pew bench. As there was plenty of room, she gestured for John to sit next to her.

"Bet, Mr Redmond and Kayleigh have been shagging somewhere."

"Darren! You can't say shagging in a church"

"Why not?"

"it's unacceptable that's why."

"Well everyone's probably thinking it, thinking the same as me. So it needs to be said."

The vicar carried on once John and Kayleigh were now seated. Being the centre of attention was not what John had wanted today. However, Kayleigh was clearly loving being under the watchful eyes of her colleagues. She and John were officially a couple, besides they had nothing to hide anymore from those who they work with at the supermarket. Donna looked pretty unimpressed by John and Kayleigh's late arrivals while she listened to Rick saying "I do", repeating the vicar's words.

After Donna and Rick had exchanged their vows and rings, they were then declared husband and wife. Kayleigh wasn't watching the couple as Rick sloppily kissed Donna, no she couldn't take her eyes off John. Remembering what she'd said back in the car earlier. She was looking forward to how the rest of the night would pan out for them. Hopefully ending the night in bed with John's arms wrapped around her she imagined.

"Kayleigh? Hello Kayleigh?" John could tell, she was experiencing another one of her daydreaming moments. He had to whisper in her ear, the wedding service was over and that they were now allowed to leave along with the other wedding guests. She snapped out of her daydream when the strong tone of John's voice managed to get through to her.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't say anything smutty did I?" Kayleigh whispers back. She waits for the last of the guests to walk past before she moved from the bench area and onto the walkway.

"No, you didn't. If you had you could have had us escorted out of the church. Oh, Rick was looking our way when he and Donna went past, probably thought this could have been you, Kayleigh. Just give me the word and I'll have him in a headlock." John's protective instincts were wonderful to see. Protecting the woman he loves. Kayleigh's heart melted at the sight of him suggesting he would teach Rick a lesson not to eye up Kayleigh again.

"Come on let's get out of here before I start singing Sex Bomb, You're My Sex Bomb, Jonathan Redmond at the top of my voice." Kayleigh said with a huge smile on her face.

John and Kayleigh then walked hand-in-hand out of the church and across the snow-covered pathway that led out of the church gates.

She and John were glad the wedding reception/party wasn't until 7:30 pm that evening. Although John had originally been invited only for the wedding itself, Kayleigh had managed to persuade Donna to upgrade his invite to an All-Day one instead.

"I don't want to be staying too long at the party. I mean what if Elsie tries and gets her hands on me. That woman will shag anything that moves. Christ..." John shuddered at the thought of finding himself alone with Elsie.

"She won't get her hands on you. I'll see to that, that she doesn't. Anyway, I don't think she'll be able to do much after she got a telling off from Dave Thompson aka the dickwad" John couldn't help but laugh at Kayleigh's new nickname for Dave, it was certainly one that suited the grumpy Scot. "Remember she tried it on with his nephew, who'd come to visit the store the other week."

"Can't see her getting off with anyone at the party." John lived Elsie wouldn't stand much of a chance of getting lucky with anyone at the party.

"Why?"

"Well, she'll only be the single person there, won't she?"

"I heard Rick's gone and invited Stink Ray to the reception. Ray's single too." Kayleigh pulled a vomit-like face as soon as she realised she was going to be in the same room as him for a few hours.

"Oh yeah, so he is." A lightbulb moment suddenly hit John. "Them two will go together like two peas in a pod."John smiled, knowing he can possibly relax better now knowing Elsie will be more likely to get her claws into Ray, the moment he says something nice about her.

"Well, they're welcome to each other as far as I'm concerned." Kayleigh agreed. She wondered how long it might take her two colleagues to get it on with each other. Fingers crossed, it wouldn't take the two long to disappear off somewhere for their get together moment.

"I thought you're meant to be her best friend?" John asked.

"I am but sometimes she can be a right nightmare. Just wants to know how your sex life is. She kept asking me three days on the run before Christmas if I've ridden you like a Grand National horse yet." Kayleigh revealed one of the many questions Elsie had asked her while the two were spending their lunch break in the staff canteen.

"Me a Grand National horse?! Cheeky woman! So, what did you tell her?" John was slightly offended to hear which words Elsie had used to describe him as.

"Course, I didn't tell Elsie anything because I know she's a right nosy cow." Kayleigh promised she hadn't breathed a word to her Irish busybody colleague.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, fancy heading back to the car? We could check to see if there's a service station around here, that'll fill her up and then maybe afterwards. We can drive up the hotel and book into our hotel room. How does that sound?" John couldn't wait to check out the hotel room he had booked for him and Kayleigh.

"I think that sounds like the best plan ever" Kayleigh said before placing a kiss on his cheek. She was desperate to do a whole lot more than kissing him on the cheek. They didn't seem to mind the walk back down the steep road to the car park of the nearby pub where the car had ended up in.

The Lancashire village looked tranquil and pretty. A place where you could easily settle down if you weren't a fan of living in the city and preferred the quiet country life instead. The first building they walked past was named David Dickinson's Crown Jewels and then another building, which was a Mini Supermarket named Mourinho-sons.

"What groom wears Liverpool socks and black trainers for his wedding day?" Kayleigh asked. She had seen the colours of Rick's socks not long after she and John had taken their seats. She easily recognised the club's badge on the side of his left foot.

"I don't know. Wouldn't be something I'd do at a wedding."

"And then has 'Oops I Did It Again' as their Just Married song."

"I know. Don't think I've heard someone have a Britney Spears song as their wedding song before. Anyway, you can talk, you told me a few months ago you wanted Runaway as your wedding day song." John laughed. He could never understand why any couple could choose such a cheesy song as their wedding day song.

"Yeah alright leave it." Kayleigh giggled like a schoolgirl. Once she calmed down a moment or two later, she decided to tell him which new songs she had in mind for her own wedding one day. "Well, if we do get married someday. I was thinking me and you could have a song each."

"Oh, and how would that work?"

"Well, you could the song for me to walk down the aisle to."

"Do we have to do this now? discuss wedding days song choices while we're walking."

"Uh yeah! So which song would you choose John?"

"Alright then, Wonderwall by Oasis." John looked reluctant at first to discuss wedding day song choices but seeing as she had brought it up and knowing she obviously wouldn't let him get away with keeping tight-lipped about his answer, he knew he had to reveal what song it was.

"Aww I like that song but what would it really say if you have it as your wedding day song" Kayleigh asked. She needed a better description of why this song by Oasis might be a suitable choice for their future wedding day.

"How much we love each other and that you're MY Wonderwall Kayleigh Kitson or better still, we could just have one of Robbie Williams' songs, I've always liked She's The One." SAs they got more into their conversation, John seemed to relax better and to open up more about wedding day song choices.

"I've never liked Robbie's solo music. The only song I've liked of his was... Angels. Had it for my Nan's funeral 10 years ago. Beautiful song." Kayleigh surprised John by revealing she's never really followed much of Robbie Williams' music from the moment he quit Take That.

John and Kayleigh had been talking so much after leaving the church that they had just come to realise they were now standing on the corner of the street of which John had made a failed attempt to drive up, over an hour ago.

"Aye, it is. So where's my car then?" John asked while he walked around, searching for it in the wrong car park, the car park in question belonged to a local Dental Surgery named Rylan Clark's Dazzling Dental Surgery. Kayleigh had to tell him he had unfortunately picked the wrong car park to look for it in.

"It's in that pub car park over there" Kayleigh pointed towards the pub where she last remembers seeing it. A few tree branches covered in snow had ended up on the roof of the White Fiat, once it came to a stop. The pub landlord wasn't best pleased with how close it was to one of the outside benches.

"Eh? what that one called The McWee Pub?" John looked amused when he saw the name of this pub. "What's the pub landlord's name then, Ewan McEwanFace?" John shook his head in disbelief.

"John now you're talking silly. Come on let's get your car. I'm sure the SatNav Lady's missed you." Kayleigh couldn't resist winding him up a little bit more.

"Pfft, the SatNav Lady missing me. You're winding me up" John's facial cheeks flexed while laughing away at Kayleigh's suggestion as he strolled over the road ahead of her. "I'm not turning her on soon as we get the car filled up." John had a number of CDs he wanted to listen to on the drive up to the Haigh Lodge Hall. He couldn't bear another minute of listening to the SatNav driving him up the wall.

"Okay, whatever you say." Kayleigh thought best to leave the matter alone and concentrate on getting the car up and running again. They had only three and half hours to get the car sorted once and for all, surely this would be a piece of cake for them?

John opened the door of the Fiat and checked the dashboard to see if the fuel light was still signalling a low fuel warning. It was. He wasn't willing to give the car another push along another street especially after the disaster that unfolded earlier. Seeing as he hardly knew much about the area, John went inside the pub to ask any of the locals where there was a local service station around the village.

Kayleigh sat in the car, while she waited for him to return. She text Mandy, updating her with the latest news from the wedding.

"Wedding was okay. Rick the A-hole looked like he'd got changed into his suit in the back of a car. Donna looked lovely although she looked mad at me and John for turning up late. I'll phone you later once I and John have booked into our hotel room x"

Kayleigh glanced over at the pub, which had the loveliest of festive decorations around each of the windows - Snowflake lights and garlands.

John promised her, he would only be in there for a minute, nearly ten minutes later he was still inside the pub. She knew she would have to go and fish him out of there if he failed to return in five minutes time. It was getting a bit frustrating, she had to admit. John finally returned back to the car and was immediately met with a bit of a frosty reception from Kayleigh.

"John! you told me you weren't going to take long asking the locals about the nearest service station." Kayleigh folded her arms and sat back in the car.

"I know. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. A few of them said they would give us a push up to the petrol station. Apparently, it's only within the next road." John hadn't meant to upset her over something as silly as not sticking to a promise.

"You weren't watching the football, were you? Steve did say there were a few matches being played today. Donna said Rick supports Liverpool. I wouldn't be surprised if he was wearing his Liverpool shirt underneath his wedding shirt as his lucky charm for today."

"I might have done. Anyway, forget that now. We've just got to wait for...here they are." Two heavy muscled blokes who looked like they could be long distance relatives of the Mitchell Brothers left the pub, were the blokes John had asked to help with pushing the car into the next road.

Kayleigh was busy admiring the bloke on her side of the car. She thought he was quite fit. John had nothing to feel worried and jealous about because the bloke was wearing a wedding ring and was too occupied with pushing the White Fiat, to notice he had gained an admirer in Kayleigh. Kayleigh smiled lovingly at him, interlacing her fingers with John's. It was her way of saying she isn't upset with him now.

"Kayleigh I'll make it up to you tonight, any way you want me to, you know." John suggested, little realising he had just planted a stack of ideas in her head. _You're in for a big surprise soon as we settle into our hotel room, John Redmond_ She consciously smiled to herself. She wasn't going to give the game away just yet.

"Why are you smiling like that for?" John was completely stumped by her body language, one minute she's upset, the next minute she's calm and then the next minute she's looking the picture of happiness.

"Oh, nothing. Just me being myself as usual." Kayleigh tried her best to keep the perfect poker face, which she soon started to find she was getting really good at.

"I bet you are." John grinned, he knew she wasn't fooling him with her unconvincing answer. He'll get her back for it later. "Right we're here." They were practically there outside the petrol station within two minutes, thanks to the assistance of the blokes from the pub. John stuck his head out the window and gave them two thumbs up.

"Oh, so we are." Kayleigh said. "I'll get us a few treats for the road while you fill the car up with diesel."

"Diesel...Christ, you finally got it right. You have been listening to me. All you need to do now is get my band name right." Once he stopped talking, John rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek. John's kisses were so adorable and sweet to feel as he placed them on her cheeks and lips.

"So I have. Well, you keep telling me it's diesel. I guess the more you keep telling me it's the diesel the more the word sticks in my mind." Kayleigh explained, she wasn't as ditzy as John thought she was. Kayleigh had surprisingly become a very good listener.

A few minutes later, Kayleigh popped inside to the service station's shop to go and buy some sweets and crisps. Meanwhile, John was making sure that the Fiat was filled up with enough diesel for the 20 minute trip up to the Haigh Lodge Hall's hotel. John wasn't surprised when Kayleigh returned with a large plastic bag containing Revels, Pringles, Maltesers, a bottle of Vimto and other items which John didn't recognise.

"And they're meant for the road, are they? Feels like we're going to a music festival than going to a wedding reception, with the amount of food you've got for us in your bag for life." John thought it might be a good idea if Kayleigh left her bag for life in their hotel room.

"What's that there? Why have you got a tin of squirty cream in your bag?" John suddenly spotted the tin poking out of the bag. What on earth was she doing with that in her bag? Just like lightning striking a tree, John was struck by the possible fear that see intended to make use of this tin of cream in more ways than one.

"Yeah." Kayleigh gave a straightforward answer but she gave away no hint as to why she had it in her bag.

"Erm Kayleigh, I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you planning to use it for?" John asked as a few nerves crossed his mind.

"To put on food from room service, why what else did you think I was gonna use it for?" Kayleigh' seemed to be oblivious to John's assumption.

"On me, on yourself. Alright, love" John nervously greeted an elderly woman, who had been waiting impatiently to get past Kayleigh who was standing in her way. It looked as though she had the misfortune of overhearing part of their conversation. John and Kayleigh both became aware of the possibility of this and not wanting to hang around, they jumped straight into the car.

"And here was me thinking I was more of the fantasist out of the two of us." Kayleigh grinned to herself. John certainly had shown himself to be a little bit of a dark horse, so she thought but was something which John hadn't quite thought of himself as being.

 **xxx**

After the SatNav Lady had pulled another stunt, this time involving her telling John to take a U-turn and then a left turn, while the Fiat was trying to navigate its way around a roundabout through busy traffic. The drive afterwards thankfully hadn't taken too long. In a matter of minutes, the couple had finally arrived at the swanky looking hotel.

"Hold the phone and start the trumpet fanfare, the king and queen are here" Kayleigh excitedly proclaimed as she took a moment to take in the view of the hotel from its Parisian-inspired main entrance. She was hugely tempted to throw her arms around John and give him the best kiss she had ever given him however she decided it would be far better to wait just a little longer until they entered their hotel room before she divebombed herself onto him and practically snogged him silly on the kingsize bed in their room.

"King and Queen?" John silently mouthed, raising his eyebrow while he was meant to be retrieving their belongings from the boot of the car. Being the absolute gentlemen he is, John insisted on carrying her two small suitcases into the hotel lobby. The suitcases weren't half heavy. Whatever she had in them, made it seem as though she had packed for a romantic week away somewhere.

The hotel's exterior and colour looked even more impressive, John and Kayleigh soon discovered upon entering the foyer of the hotel. Kayleigh was hoping none of the other guests from the wedding had booked themselves rooms here in the Lodge Hall's hotel.

As the evening slowly wore on, the weather was getting colder outside by the minute and the fear of snow was back on the cards, what with how orange the sky looked. John and Kayleigh were happily snuggled up on their bed while they listened to the Forever FM app on her phone.

"It feels so right, so warm and true

I need to know if you feel too"

"Look at that eh?" John caught sight of her, how amazing and beautiful she looked with her face lit up while quietly watching the 52-inch tv. When waking up every morning, he constantly had to keep pinching himself and reminding of the fact, that he was head over heels in love with a gorgeous firecracker called Kayleigh Kitson.

"John do you mean me or her off Hollyoaks on the tv?" Kayleigh had hardly paid much attention to what he said.

"I mean you, I certainly did mean that one off Hollyoaks with a right gob on her, did I?" John wasn't a fan of Hollyoaks, it was a soap he never really watched but had been forced to since the batteries in the tv remote weren't working. She tilted her head to the right, thoughtfully smiling to herself before she gazed up directly at him and eventually locking eyes with him.

"John!" Kayleigh giggled, he felt it instantly reverberating against him and through her body.

"Maybe I'm wrong

Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong

This heart of mine has been hurt before

This time I wanna be sure"

It had been less than 10-12 hours since they last kissed but now felt like the perfect moment to make up for that gap with a memorable kiss. Kayleigh put both hands on either side of his face and slowly leaned up to kiss him. John met her kiss with great ease and such remarkable confidence that made it look as though he was quite an expert at kissing.

"I've been waiting for a girl like you

To come into my life

I've been waiting for a girl like you

A love that will survive

I've been waiting for someone new

To make me feel alive

Yea, waiting for a girl like you

To come into my life"

Kayleigh crawled up on top of him as their kiss quickly took on an urgency like no other and straight away made good work of running her hands across his chest for the short time she was allowed to before John rolled her over, so she could lie back on the bed and he could kiss her deeply, take her breath away. She didn't want it to be that way not quite yet, so she flipped John onto his back.

"Uhh! What is that? What have I got on my arse?" John realised he had something soft and cold on his trousers particularly around the backside area. Their moment of intimacy had come to a hilarious halt much to the disappointment of the couple.

Kayleigh gasped putting her hands over her mouth to hide her shock and embarrassment, as she realised she had left a few items in the bed. "Oh, John I'm sorry. I think you've just rolled over my box of strawberries."

"You're having a laugh?" John climbed off the bed and headed straight into the bathroom, to inspect the fruity mess which was now squashed into the fabric of his trousers.

"No. If I was having a laugh, I'd be laughing now right in front of you, wouldn't I? I feel terrible now." So she ought to be but John couldn't let a moment of silliness like this spoil the early part of the evening for them. He had an extra pair of trousers in his suitcase, he planned on wearing for the reception. They were tartan trousers, ones he preferred to wear for some of Compendium gigs.

"Looks I'll have to get changed then, into my evening clothes." John shouted from the bathroom. His booming voice echoed the four corners of the bathroom walls.

"Mind if I watch?" Kayleigh asked while she was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning on her hands.

"Cheeky woman." John mouthed to himself. He glanced over his shoulder, to make sure she wasn't having a sneaky peak from behind the bathroom door which he'd forgotten to close. It took John only 5 minutes to wipe most of the strawberry mess off his trousers with a handful of tissues.

"Come on let me watch...please" Kayleigh begged him.

"Alright. But don't be going all Full Monty on me, will you." John knew exactly what naughty antics Kayleigh was capable of getting herself up to, so he thought 'Why not?' no the reason why he shouldn't let her.

Anyway, it wasn't the first time she had seen him minus a pair of clothing. She had seen him in his vest minutes after' Pissgate' happened and again when he came over to Mandy's house at the beginning of December to pick her up but ended up getting sprayed with water by Alfie's water pistol. She'd persuaded him into allowing her to dry his trousers in the dryer.

John stepped out of the bathroom in his underwear, with his trousers draped over his right arm. Kayleigh's eyes feasted on this very delightful sight. She got so drawn to his legs that she forgot that she too needed to get ready soon for the evening wedding reception.

"Ahem...Hello, Kayleigh, I'm up here, not down there." John coughed loudly to get her complete attention.

Kayleigh gave an embarrassed giggle.

"I know. I can't resist myself can I. Well, you can't blame a girlfriend like me, for eyeing up her lovely boyfriend. There are no rules which states that I can't." Kayleigh was more happy to inform of this fact.

Kayleigh pulled him down with her on the bed. She intended to pick things up where they left off. John wriggled about like a worm. He didn't push her away which suggested he was up for having a few moments of passion with her.

"Christ, Kayleigh you're behaving like a woman possessed with me." John said before he felt her heavenly lips silencing him with a heartfelt kiss. The strands of Kayleigh's curly fiery red hair tickled both sides of his neck as she nuzzled closer to him, while she kissed him lingeringly. John ran his hands through her hair as he responded well to her warmest and tenderest of kisses.

The kiss felt like it had lasted forever by the time, they eventually withdrew from each other and relaxed their head back on the bed pillows. John slipped his arm around her waist, as he held her close to him like he had done some minutes ago and breathed in her hair.

"Can we not go to the party tonight and just stay in a room, you know...order room service and we could have our own private party instead. What do you reckon?" Kayleigh was beginning to enjoy spending some quality time in their hotel room so much so that she'd decided she wasn't going to attend the reception.

"I wish we could but I think us not being there might annoy Donna. I mean you went out your way didn't you, to talk her into allowing me to attend the wedding reception and if she sees we haven't"shown up she' isn't going to be best pleased with the both of us."

"She'll be too busy, enjoying Rick stroking her curls out with that bloody hand of his." Kayleigh had a pretty good feeling of knowing what will happen during the party. Donna had told her she was quite fond of Rick's bearlike hands. Kayleigh couldn't help but cringe afterwards. She didn't want to bear thinking about that hand especially after that time he was lusting after and slapped her arse a few times with it, as his way of saying he fancied her. He plucked up the courage to ask her but she shot him down with a unanimous 'No' within moments.

"Maybe so but that doesn't change the fact. We'll be snubbing the happy couple. Still, we can always take the chance to sneak out when their backs are turned." This was always the plan for John all along, he too didn't really wish to stay there too long.

"Oh, I wish I'd thought of that" Kayleigh pulled a 'How typical of me, not to consider this' look. "I suppose I need to change into my evening dress." Kayleigh lifted his arm up and placed it on the duvet. She sauntered across the room to retrieve her suitcase. She had handpicked two dresses for the weekend, one was a red Lace Skater dress from Dorothy Perkins and the other dress was an Emerald Green dress. Both were guaranteed to knock John for six.

She picked up the suitcase and put it on the bed, her hair needed straightening out and her curls restyled. She was going need to take at least 30 minutes to get ready.

"Close your eyes." Kayleigh said.

"Eh? What you on about? Why do you want me to close my eyes for?" John said as he fitted his legs into the trousers he'd chosen for the evening do.

"I want to try on my dress and I don't want to ruin the surprise of which one I'm wearing for tonight, do I?"

"Oh, and you don't want me to see you naked in case I get a...never mind." Only a few minutes earlier, he was in the exact same position, not wanting to be under the gaze of her eyes while he stripped down to his underwear.

"In case you...oh." Kayleigh bit her bottom lip, once she realised what revelation he very nearly admitted to.

"Well, you might as well blindfold me then because I'm shit at keeping my eyes closed." John didn't mind being blindfolded.

Kayleigh being careful, lightly blindfolded him with a piece of fabric she'd torn from one of her clothes inside her suitcase. This felt like a rather unusual yet teasing scenario they were sharing. Kayleigh proved she wasn't an expert at blindfolding as John could still see her through the piece of fabric. He didn't say a word though while she was getting changed into her red dress. It felt very much like witnessing one of his many fantasies happening for real.

Oblivious of the fact John had a sneaky glimpse of her dress through the blindfold, Kayleigh removed it from his eyes and did a half spin in the dress on her standing spot.

"So what do you think?" She hoped he loved it.

John didn't take long to give her his verdict. "It's perfect, Kayleigh. We best get going to the party then." He took hold of her hand and led her out of their room.

The evening was only just beginning but for John and Kayleigh, it was sure to be one they would never forget. What Kayleigh didn't know was that John had a small red box which he left in the room. It contained his Nana Rose's engagement ring. He had chosen tonight to propose her.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**My take on John and Kayleigh attending Donna and Rick's Wedding.**

* * *

 **Peter Kay's Car Share: A Christmas Surprise**

 **Chapter 3**

"Bah Humbug; now that's too strong!  
'Cause it is my favourite holiday.  
But all this year's been a busy blur  
Don't think I have the energy  
To add to my already mad rush  
Just 'cause it's 'tis the season.  
The perfect gift for me would be  
Completions and connections left from last year."

Christmas may have been and gone three days ago but its songs were still effectively being played as the guests were arriving for Donna and Rick's wedding reception. Donna's father had certainly forked a fortune out on the decorations in the room. There were two very large Christmas trees in the corner of the room, garlands wrapped around pillows, white and golden fairy lights everywhere and fake snow was also sprinkled on the Christmas trees. It truly had the feel of a Winter Wonderland. The entrance to the foyer was lit with a purply blue LED lighting.

"See what did I tell you, proper Gypsy wedding this will turn out to be." Kayleigh whispered to John, as they glanced around the room, taking in the views of the Christmas/festive decorations. The room was decked everywhere you looked. The dance floor was through the doors which were on the left-hand side of the room, God knew how that room might be decorated like when the guests enter it for the first time as they take to the floor for a few drunken or romantic dances.

"Talk about showing off." John pointed directly to one particular item in question which was ready and waiting to be photographed. The wedding cake was made to resemble Liverpool's football stadium "I'm surprised Donna hasn't picked the bloody cake up and chucked the thing in the idiot's face. The bride, not the groom should always have the final say on a wedding cake." Kayleigh cried with laughter at his comment. John was making her laugh and admire him in more ways than one.

John and Kayleigh both then spotted a 'Welcome to Our Love' banner, this time which came with the right handcrafted picture of the happy couple, which had been placed above the entrance doorway of the foyer.

"Ah, I see whoever done this picture of Donna and Rick, finally managed to get Rick right then. Jesus, size of those arms though, I mean he's hardly Giant Haystacks." John didn't know whether to laugh out loud or to quietly take the piss out of the handcrafted picture. Rick had a long ponytail on the picture but it was only recently that he'd gotten himself a haircut. So the picture really was worth laughing at for those few reasons/mistakes.

The evening wasn't all bad, there was a lovely buffet laid on for the guests and a drinks bar, where waiters were filling up glasses of red and white wine for the guests. John didn't really fancy having more than one drink, he was hoping to have a clear head and to concentrate what he planned to do later, once they return to their hotel room.

The food looked absolutely mouthwatering, not wasting a moment too soon Kayleigh dragged John over to the buffet before anybody else had got the chance to do themselves.

"What you doing?" John was confused as to why she was so desperate to get them there first.

"Getting us first pick of the buffet food, that's what." Kayleigh tried to encourage him, to put some food on a plate and one of the glasses filled with Coca-Cola.

"Clever thinking Miss Kitson." John complimented her on her smartness in getting them across to the buffet pop-up area before anyone else.

"Why thank you for the compliment, Mr Redmond." Kayleigh blushed, dipping her head briefly, taking in his kind words before she looked up again and leaned in towards him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Right what you having from here?" John asked her after he had taken one of the plates which were provided on a separate table and was now seeing which of the food he liked the look of the most. John chucked a few mini sausage rolls, cheese bites and sticky chicken skewers on his plate. Meanwhile, Kayleigh opted for some 5 mini sandwiches from a sandwich platter and the same mini sausage rolls that John had on his plate.

They were shown to their seats by one of the waiters, who was admiring Kayleigh's dress. Her red dress was currently proving to be with a lot of people. John watched on, feeling a bit jealous. However, his jealousy proved to be short-lived once the waiter had picked up on it, then laughed it off before revealing John had nothing to worry about, he wasn't interested in wooing Kayleigh from him because of her nice dress.

"Before you ask, I'm gay by the way." The waiter's name was Roberto. He was Portuguese but spoke excellent English. "I think your wife..."

"Girlfriend." John corrected him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my apologies. I think your girlfriend looks beautiful in that dress. You are one very lucky man, sir." Roberto came across as a sweet and charming young man, unlike his colleagues who were busy taking selfies on their phones with wedding guests.

"Thanks." John smiled thanking him for his kind words. Roberto quickly left them alone and returned to his waiter duties for that evening.

"Ooh get you, Mr Jealous." John's jealous look hadn't gone unnoticed by Kayleigh, who thought it was quite funny and adorable to see. He was behaving like the best protective boyfriend ever. She could tell John was doing what he thought was right - warning off any single blokes, who had their eyes on Kayleigh.

"Mr Jealous? Keep your voice down will ya. You might end up giving some arsehole an idea that he's in for a chance with you." John warned her. He didn't mind being nicknamed Mr Jealous.

"Well whoever he is, he's got no chance of impressing me. I'm only interested in spending tonight...maybe even forever with one man, a man who means a lot to me." Kayleigh reassured John, why she wouldn't dare look at another man when she's got the man of her dreams currently in her presence.

"Oh aye and who's that when he's at home?" John asked. Did she mean him or some mysterious bloke?

"You daft idiot!" She playfully punched him in the arm, as if to say 'stop being jealous you silly thing'.

"Oww...Oh right." John gave an embarrassed chuckle. Of course, she meant him. He knows he should have known this by now. Especially every time she brings it up in one of their conversations, that one of the delivery drivers had tried to chat her up at work and she had told them she's happily taken. John just needed a little bit more confidence when it came to settling into a relationship.

 **xxx**

Donna's father had given an emotional Father of the Bride speech, which everyone left in tears and Kayleigh left crying on John's shoulder. John had cried a little but not as much as everyone else. Rick had given his speech as if he was reading a 650-page book. He described the moment he first laid eyes on Donna on his very first day of working for the store. Kayleigh had even got a brief mention in his speech. Rick had cheekily described love as 'not always being love at first sight, you should ask Kayleigh that.'

Once the speeches were over and done with. Most of the guests took to the dancefloor. While Kayleigh was drinking the last of the non-alcoholic wine and chatting to Elsie. John had fled from Elsie the moment she spotted them. He decided to and go talk to Kath Hilton a few tables away.

"Good to see yous being so happy together Kayleigh. My knees are shot from being sat at that table listening to Donna's father give that lovely speech. You should have seen me, Kayleigh, I was blubbing so much. Shame about Rick's speech though. What a feckin arsehole, giving you a bad name like that. Anyhow so what's going on with you and Mr Redmond? Have yous two re-enacted the Grand National yet...in the bedroom?"

John who was standing nearby spat out his drink in shock. "John are you okay?" Kath asked him, She went to get him some tissue to dry his mouth with.

Kayleigh hadn't known what to say. She struggled to come up with an answer to Elsie's repeated question, which she was really fed up with hearing. The only answer she could really give was "It's on the cards. I can't say no more Elsie."

"You've nowt to worry about, Kayleigh. My lips are firmly sealed. Hey, we should get together again sometime for a night out and you could let me know how you and Mr Redmond got on tonight. Oh, he's a keeper. You hang onto him like the tiger you are." There was a difference between the night of the Summer fancy dress party and tonight's wedding reception party, Elsie looked more pissed drunk than Kayleigh. Elsie couldn't keep her balance for more than a minute while Kayleigh managed hers finely.

"Oh, I will Elsie." Kayleigh promised her.

Stink Ray soon joined in on their conversation. Nevermind him stinking of fish, Ray smelled even worse when he was drunk. Kayleigh couldn't get away quick enough from him. Ray didn't look best pleased that Kayleigh had done a runner. Still, he had Elsie to talk to. He'd heard from the warehouse lads and Phil off Customer Service that she was much more fun to get along with and if tonight happened to be his night, maybe he had a chance of getting lucky with her.

Kath was still with John by the time Kayleigh came over to them. "Hi, Kath."

"Kayleigh." Kath could tell Kayleigh was glad to be in the company of her and John more than Elsie and Ray, who were at that very moment getting it on in the corner of the room. The three of them tried not to look but the animal-like noises Ray and Elsie were making simply couldn't be drowned out not even by the music that the DJ was playing next door.

John decided it was best they went outside together. Once they got outside, Kath made the last-minute decision to call it a night and said goodnight to John and Kayleigh before she left.

"You were right about Elsie and Ray, look at them they're both going at it like...like" Kayleigh congratulated John on being right as they were looking through the window" Their 'I think I'm actually going to be sick' faces said it all "...Eww... I don't want to describe what type of animals they look like with those sex faces of theirs." Kayleigh said. She wished she hadn't watched Ray try to get his leg over with Elsie. It was the stuff of nightmares.

They stepped away, knowing they had seen far too much action and detail for their eyes to take. As they didn't intend to go back inside. John decided it was time for them to head back to their hotel room rather than hang around with the rest of the guests, much to the delight of Kayleigh.

John confidently took hold of her hand, very much like he did on the back seat of the Arriva bus 98 days ago and led her in the direction of the hotel, which was only round the corner on this massive estate. Love well and truly was in the air for them that Wintery evening. With Anna, he thought he loved her but she was always way out of his league. He guessed he probably should have seen the signs when she returned saying she'd made a mistake and overstayed her welcome. Charlotte was lovely at first. She'd shown up to watch a couple of Compendium's gigs. She said she loved their music but she didn't really. He could always tell this by the look on her face, every time she claimed she loved the lyrics to one of Compendium's songs. His father liked her and encouraged his reluctant son to propose to her, which he did. After John and Kayleigh had announced their engagement to their families, things after that went downhill, arguments ensued and accusations of cheating were made. Getting married would never be the solution to their mounting problems. So John broke off the engagement.

Now with Kayleigh, she loved him for simply being himself - for him being the man who would go out his way for you 5 days a week and at the weekend and who would stay up all night writing and recording a cheesy love song for you. If that wasn't love and dedication at it's greatest, then she didn't know what else it could be.

They finally got up to their hotel room around five minutes later. John entered the room before her and turned to face her. "Kayleigh why don't we have our own dance, seeing as we didn't get to have one at the party." He suggested. She nodded her head in agreement. She switched on her Forever FM app to play the next song. John wanted to build up the biggest moment of his life. He was determined that he wasn't going to mess this up. He'd gotten engaged to Charlotte too fast, only after a few months but with Kayleigh, in his mind, he knew it felt completely different but the right time to pop the question to her. The first song was from Dirty Dancing, Kayleigh got excited as soon as she heard it.

"I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine and tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights"

Kayleigh led him over to stand near the window. John could feel her arms go up around his neck. He held her close to him as they started to slow dance to the famous 1980's hit single. John closed his eyes, concentrating on the way he was dancing and the warmth of her hands on the back of his neck.

"With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I"

"I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darling tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights"

"Kayleigh there's something I've been meaning to ask you" John suddenly announced. "I've never been good at this but once this dance is over. I want to ask you then if that's okay with you." John's words were annoyingly tripping him up. Kayleigh pulled away but not from the embrace, she held her hand over his cheek, lovingly smiling at him.

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

"I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darling tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I"

As soon as the music faded out. John pulled out of the embrace and went over to the bed, to retrieve the small red box from under his pillow.

"What you've got there?" Kayleigh asked. Not knowing that her life was about to change forever.

John got down one knee in record time. Kayleigh was left stunned and speechless by this sudden turn of events. "Look I know I may not be George Clooney or Brad Pitt when it comes to someone falling in love with me. I was scared, to begin with. I honestly didn't think you'd want to stay in a relationship with me. But now that I've seen how much you really love me, I know now that these past 3 months have taught me, you've got to think about the future and forget whatever's happened in the past. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you... So Kayleigh Kitson, will you do me the honour of becoming of my wife." He opened the box, which contained a beautiful sapphire engagement ring.

The tears streamed down Kayleigh' cheeks as she tried to take in what was now happening. "So, will you? Don't keep me waiting all night Kayleigh otherwise, I'll end up having cramp in my knee for a week." She was certainly taking longer than expected to give him an answer.

"Of course, I'll marry you. Yes, I'll marry you, John." She excitedly gave three answers in one, much to the amusement of John, who was now relieved that he could get back up on his feet.

Kayleigh kissed him passionately on the lips before he even had the chance to fit the ring on her finger. She couldn't believe it, John had plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him. He had now shown her he was becoming mature and sincere with his feelings. His love for her was flourishing day by day. She soon freed him from her embrace, to allow him to place the ring on her middle finger.

"John, I hope you don't mind me asking. How long have you been planning to propose to me?" She had to know, surely he hadn't been planning it for at least more than pne week.

"Three days." John confirmed.

"So, that explains it. Why you couldn't give me a straight answer when I asked what you and your mum had been talking about." Everything now made a whole lot of sense. John's reason for not telling her what he and his mum had really discussed. Perhaps his mum had encouraged him to let go of his fears once and for all and do the right thing when it comes to committing himself to his future with Kayleigh. Another realisation hit her, She remembers how John's Nana had the biggest smile on her face when she and John were getting ready to leave his mum's house on Christmas night. He'd clearly confided in his Nana of his plan to propose to Kayleigh and had asked if he could take her engagement ring.

"I couldn't open my gob and tell you could I. Wanted it to be a special moment for the two of us didn't I. That's why I couldn't tell you."

"John, I understand. If it was me doing what you have done, I'd be wanting to do the exact same thing, making the moment extra special."

"So do you love the ring? I forgot to mention it's my Nana's engagement ring. She said I could have it, for whenever I decided to propose to you."

"Aww, how lovely of her to give it to you." Kayleigh was genuinely touched by Rose's kindness. She had to phone her up in the next week or two, to personally thank her for letting John take possession of this stunning and beautiful ring.

"Yeah, I think you made a big impression on her. Oh, she couldn't praise you enough for how you've made me so look happy." John revealed to her. Kayleigh had pretty much worked it out herself how popular she was with his mum and Rose.

"Aww. I love the ring, its Shamazing!" Kayleigh squealed.

"I knew you were gonna say that." John chuckled, shortly after seeing her response.

As the time got nearer to 11pm, John knew he couldn't keep Kayleigh waiting forever, while he was watching the highlights of the day's football matches on Match Of The Day. He switched the tv off when the highlights of the Tottenham v Arsenal match came on and then turned his attention back to Kayleigh. Kayleigh was quietly busy reading texts from Mandy, she hadn't told her sister about the engagement yet but she did plan to tomorrow or Monday depending on whether John wished to spend an extra day/night in the hotel, checking out its facilities which included a mini cinema for those staying at the hotel and a pools bar.

"Kayleigh..." John didn't get an opportunity to say what he longed to because Kayleigh's parting lips had chosen to work their magic on him once more and to literally take his breath away. She dropped her phone onto the carpet rug as the kiss became heated between the two of them. Once their clothes were soon discarded within a matter of seconds, John and Kayleigh were making love under the duvet with an equal tenderness and a remarkable skill that helped their love for each other shine through. They were left blown away as they recovered from their action. If Kayleigh had any doubts about John possibly having second thoughts, she certainly didn't have them now.

Kayleigh laid her head on his bare chest, still puffing and blowing. John pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The gentleman qualities in John continued to astound her. He hadn't taken complete advantage of her, treated her with a tenderness like no other and unlocked the key to her heart in a way she could never have dreamt possible.

"Friggin hell John!" Kayleigh gasped. "If I'd have known you were this good months ago, I would have jumped you that evening, when we thought we wouldn't get to Car Share again." John was downright hot and gorgeous, that she knew for sure. His skills in bed were the stuff of legend. She promised she wouldn't let the cat out of the bag about his bedroom antics.

"Don't be telling Elsie, will you? Knowing her she'll want photographic evidence of this." Worrying over Elsie's constantly interfering in his blossoming relationship with Kayleigh made him feel foolish. He knew will have to tell the Irish busybody to keep her nose out of his love life and to leave him and Kayleigh alone to enjoy their relationship in peace.

"I won't. Not this time. My lips are sealed" Kayleigh's hand signalled an invisible zipper.

"I'll believe it when I see it." John wasn't falling that trick of hers. He needed to see it to believe it.

"Oi, cheeky." Kayleigh pinched his bicep.

"Oww. Can't believe my fiancee is behaving like a naughty child." John shook his head.

"Ooh, you've just called me your fiancee. Does this mean I can call you my fiance now?" Kayleigh could hardly contain her excitement.

"Course you can call me your fiance. There are no rules stating that you can't." John couldn't blame her for feeling the way she does now. Minutes ago she had very nearly ripped one of his finest shirts off his body. That's how excited and over the moon, she was knowing that she was engaged to one of the members of head office at the store.

"I love you, John Redmond." She kissed him sweetly on the lips briefly.

"I love you, Kayleigh Kitson, my annoying but gorgeous fiancee." John bettered her declaration of love for him. He returned a kiss that melted her to the core. She caressed his cheeks with both hands. As they pulled away, Kayleigh came to a conclusion in her mind.

"I think we're ready for Round 2. Come on then Mr Sex Bomb, show me what else you're made of." John chuckled at Kaylegh's filthy language before he threw the duvet over them and restarted where they left off.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


End file.
